Sleepless Days and Tired Eyes
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: Dedicated to Nanako Tsusokei Wolf Miko. Thank you for your review. Another Diamond/Serenity fic. At first, this was going to be a one shot story, but thanks to you, my readers, I've been encouraged to write more chapters..CHAPTER 7 IS UP! Story is on hiatus at this time, but it hasn't been forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless nights and tired eyes

And here I am, again, another night of loneliness…. My side of the bed warm, while the other, colder than arctic air. I was saving the side for you, for our wedding day. However, you're spending it with _him._ The man that lacks any sense, class, love, or understanding. How dare that miscreant take you away from me? He doesn't deserve to see your smile, touch your flower petal face, and to hear a laugh that could dissipate rain clouds. You're the only one that can stifle my thunderstorms, and dry the endless tears.

A part of me died when you were taken from me. Ripped from my being like limbs, my dearest queen….not a day goes by when you're the center of my world. My sweet Serenity, you're name is also symbolic too, my sweet. You're my peace, my state of mind.

Darling, my darling, if you were here, I would apologize for trying to kidnap Small Lady. It was the only way that I was sure that I would be able to gaze upon the goddess that is you. I'm also sorry for abducting you, but the one thing that I won't apologize for is how I feel about you. I had a dream for both of us, a dream that you and I would reign king and queen, and rule a world of infinite bliss. That dream is just what is it, dearest, a dream. You'll never know of the void that was put into my heart. One so deep that not even a black hole could compare.

I only wish for your happiness, you know that. Just know that I would give you the world just to hear your laugh, or to see you smile. If I could go back in time, things would be so different between us. I've thought about it all the time. Not to embarrass you, but I've thought about what would've happened, if we'd made love.

I'm a fan of old tradition, I would've waited until our honeymoon. You may not believe it, but I'm a virgin….I wanted you to be my first, to hear my cries of ecstasy for you, for you to know that you've completed my world. How I'd longed to hear your cries of passion! My heart soars at the thought! Forgive me, love…ah, I could imagine your cheeks turn a lovely rose color. I would hold you in my arms, kiss your forehead, and tell you that everything will be fine.

One other thing that I have thought about is the possibility of having children, or maybe just one if you'd like. I know it would have those beautiful eyes of yours, and about the hair, who knows? I would be fine with either yours or mine. If we had a boy, I would to name him after Sapphire, my late brother, to honor him. As for a young lady, I would be forever smitten to have her named after you.

As I've said before, these are all just fantasies. So here, I lie, alone, and cold, seeking the comfort of my angel. One that could show me the sweet Serenity of life.


	2. Forbidden Fruit

Forbidden Fruit

This is for all my reviewers of "Sleepless days, and tired eyes". I was going to keep it just one chapter, but thanks to all of you, it'll have this additional chapter. Enjoy!

Have you dreamed of me, sweet one? I watched you sleep last night..Hope you didn't mind. You didn't seem to. Even though your gorgeous eyes eluded my sight, your body more than made up for it. I envy those tiny white bunnies that hop happily on your pink pajamas. You even had little moons and stars on your covers. Very fitting for a Moon Goddess such as yourself. Forgive me for staring at you, my love. My feelings were only of love.

Though, you caused me great concern. Your body stayed in the fetal position for quite some time. What ails you, sweet angel? Could you be missing me like I do with you? Or, is someone causing you harm? Tell me who is foolish enough to bring forth pain, and I will deliver his body personally.

My heart is stilled as you awaken from your slumber. Those eyes tease me so. How I want to touch you through my crystal portal. Even though I was with you for only awhile, I'll never forget how you felt against me.

Body of porcelain, pure, virgin, and milky smooth.

Hair of pure sunshine, more precious than gold

Eyes that are more valuable than any jewel ever created

Lips that could rival an angel's wing

You made my body quiver with passion. Time stood still, nothing but us existed. Even though you were near me, you felt so far away. Your mind and heart wasn't with me. I was used to getting what I want…

Forgive me…

Forgive me….for trying to control you…

It wasn't only lust guiding me….My father told me all that he felt when he met my mother….Serenity..I felt that, and more when I met you. I felt not only were we destined for each other, but that I've met you before, in some beautiful dream, some blissful Eden where we could spend eternity in arms' length, eyes glued to one another.

But, that wasn't to be, was it? At least not yet, anyhow…Perhaps this is what I get for trying to claim you as mine.

Now that I think of it, that dream…It had to be more…It had to be Heaven.

Once I pass, perhaps once my soul gets clean, God can find it fitting to provide your presence as an eternal partner in light.

No fighting

No silver crystal

No dark crystal

Just you, and me….Forever intertwined

Though, as avarice as I am, I do hope to see you again...hopefully you won't be afraid, like you were. I promise, no third eye. A promise of a prince, a gentleman, a lovelorn lover.

I remain forever yours, sweet Serenity…

To do with what you please..

Why does it have to be so hard…?

Can't I go back to the start?

Is their a way to convince you otherwise?

Till then, I can only watch you…

And hope you're thinking of me..

Like I do of you..


	3. After School Blues

After School Blues (INC)

Poor Serenity…

All you wanted was a little snack to sneak in for lunch, but it looks like your teacher caught you. She should be concerned about her health, she turned as red as her jacket. I would let you eat what you wanted, when you wanted. Where does she get off telling the future queen what to do…?

Ah, I see…

She must not know…Only your friends, and _him…_

"I haven't seen that wretch around you lately…Is their something you want to tell me? I guess not..I don't think you can hear me. I don't know if this is Heaven or Hell…I can see you and talk to you all I want, but my voice and appearance are muted from your eyes…those gorgeous eyes…

They haven't changed one bit…

I still remember those tears…

My beloved Serenity.."

Serena mentally huffs, "It's just not fair.." She says, head folded down. She hears her stomach rumbling again.

"Serena!" A voice screeches out.

"Ah!" She looks up to see her teacher upset with her once again.

"I've given you a 3 page report on "The importance of self restraint." You've got thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes! Ms. H, I don't think I can do it in thirty minutes."

"You've been here for one hour, Serena. I even wrote it on the board. It's not my responsibility to wake you up. Maybe you can add that to your report."

Serena sighs. She knows she can't get anywhere with her teacher when she's this upset. She fetches some paper and a pencil from her pink bunny backpack, and gets to work.

Thirty minutes later

She finishes about two pages of it, puts her name on the top, and places it on Ms. H's desk, and jogs out of the classroom. The halls were empty and bare, making it easy for Serena to escape the clutches of the Jr. high school.

"Where are you off to, Serenity? Probably somewhere to soothe that noisy stomach of yours. Hmm…what would satisfy you, perhaps some fruit, a sandwich, or a salad?"

Serena arrives at the local game arcade, and waves at Andrew. The white prince isn't impressed with the shopkeep, but figures that he's just a friend to her, and nothing more. His theory is confirmed when his sister walks towards Serena with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Serena! What's up?"

"Hey Lizzie! Nothing much, just got out of detention…"

"Bummer…"

"Tell me about it, I totally flunked a big math test. My parents are going to kill me!"

"Sorry to hear that. I hate math too. Perhaps you should find a tutor? Maybe Ami could help you!"

"She could, but she just teaches to where I don't understand..Plus, I'd rather read comic books..Have you read the new "Super Mew Mew"?"

"Yeah, it rocked! Seeing Megakitty get thrashed by Ultrakitty was epic!"

"I know, who didn't see that coming?!"

"Thanks for getting me into it."

"Oh, it's a pleasure. You know, Andrew doesn't read those kinds of comics. So, it's good to talk to someone about them."

Serena nods.

Andrew comes towards them with a chocolate milkshake.

"Hey, Serena. Sorry I couldn't say hi to you when you came in, but I had customers."

"That's fine Andrew, that milk shake more than makes up for it."

Andrew hands her the shake.

"So, how's Darien?"

"Darien and I…aren't really talking right now."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, he and I got into an argument. He still seems to have feelings for Rei. At first, I was crushed, but now that I think about it, perhaps my feelings for him were just a crush?"

"Looked like real love to me.."

"Well, it _felt_ like love…but I don't know if it _was_ love."

"Can it actually be? Can Serenity and that cad finally be over? But isn't that pink rabbit child hers and his? This could very well change the future…If only I knew…If only I could be there to comfort you, Serenity.."

Serena takes a few slurps of her milkshake, wanting to forget all about the sore topic.

"Sorry Serena, I didn't know that you and Darien were over."

She shakes her head, "It's alright, Andrew..It's still pretty weird to me.."

"You and Rei still talk?"

"We're getting there…It's still kinda awkward."

Lizzie pats Serena's back comfortingly. "If you need a friend, Serena..you know my number.."

"Thanks Lizzie.."

"I may not know anything about love, but you need someone to talk to, or just an ear..you're welcome here anytime.."

She nearly tears up, "Thanks Andrew…That really means a lot."

Both siblings nod in unison, trying to mentally come up with ways to comfort their fallen friend.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, a gurgling sound from the straw tells them that the milkshake is all gone.

"Whoo, I'm full.." Serena says, patting her stomach.

"Need a walk home?" Lizzie suggests.

"No thanks.." Serena says, "I need to think about things by myself."

"You got our numbers, right?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah, thanks again for your compassion…Oh, how much do I owe you for the shake?"

"On the house. Be safe our there, Serena."

She nods, body shoulders slumping as she leaves the arcade.

"I hope she'll be alright." Lizzie says in a worried tone.

"Ditto. With such a blow, she'll be a target to take advantage of…" Andrew says unhappily.

Serena walks home, hands clutching her backpack tightly. Her only visible companion is the setting sun.

Diamond watches, wishing he was out of his purgatory. His mind racing at what the mortal man said to Serenity.

He starts beating on the glass, increasing pressure with every blow.

Blam

Blam

Blam

Blam

Blam

Blam

Crack…

His eyes peel open as he sees a crack becoming longer and longer. Sunlight hitting the prince's jacket.

His heart races..

"I'm….free…."

His first instinct was to jump out, and embrace her. But seeing as how their last encounter was rather painful, and she's in such a state of disarray, it's better to follow her more, but protect in the wings.

"You might not see me, you might not know it, but there is an angel watching you, Serenity…An angel reborn.."


	4. Protector

Protector

By the time that Serena opened the door, it started raining. She gets up the stairs, well _tries.._

"Serena!"

She looks over to see her mother in an angry pose.

"Did you have detention _again?!"_

"I couldn't help it, my stomach was _growling!"_

"Young lady…" She was about to blow up, but regained her composure by mentally counting to 10.

"You need to go on a diet! Those sugary snacks aren't good for you, and you can't fool me, Serena, I know that what's you practically eat! From now on, it's fruits and vegetables, am I making myself clear?"

Serena wanted to protest, but today has practically beaten her spirit down to a pulp.

"Yes, mom…"

"Do you have homework?"

"Yes.."

"Then go upstairs, and do it. Don't come down until you're done, and I'm going to check it. I'm tired of you slacking.."

Serena trudged herself up the stairs, all she wanted to do is cover her head in her covers, and hope to disappear.

_Algebra won't help me to save the world..I don't care what X equals..I don't care where the 8:00 train is headed…I just want this nightmare to end.._

She arrives in her room, and lays on her stomach. She hugs the pillow. For all her contemplating, she neglected to see that her window was open. Her closet door silently opens to reveal a familiar face.

His throat catches. _I can't believe it, she's here…My Serenity..only a few meters.._ He takes a few steps praying that her floor doesn't creak.

He kneels towards her, and puts his hand on her back.

"Go away, Sammy…I've had a bad day."

Diamond's hands begins to caress up and down her back.

_That's not Sammy! _

"I forgive you, mom.."

Lips are felt on her neck.

Serena's eyes bulge as she feels the lips, she spins over to discover a face from her past.

She wants to scream, but can't. She holds her hands to her mouth. She gets up and heads towards the door. A hand quickly stops her.

"Shhh, it's alright..I mean you no harm, Serenity, you know that.."

She flinches when he holds her hand. She resembles a wounded animal. Her heart races as fear engulfs every part of her body.

"Diamond.." She manages to say..

"I'm honored that you remember me after all this time. You still look as radiant as ever.."

"I thought you were _dead.._" She says shocked.

"More like purgatory…Ever since my death, I've been watching you..All your battles, your hardships. Such courage.."

"Wait, you could _see_ me?"

"Yes.."

"Even in my more intimate times, showering, getting undressed?"

Diamond smiles a little, "If I _wanted_ to, I could've. But I'm a gentleman. I'd rather get surprised during our wedding night."

"You mean, you're still in love with me?"

"When have I ever been _out_ of love with you?"

"Let me guess, you're going to take me away, right?" She says, reaching for her locket.

He knocks it out of her hands with a flick of his wrist.

"Now now, do you _always_ greet your guests like this?" He says with a light chuckle.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Kind of hard to, when you're ready to fight me."

Serena narrows her eyes.

His smile didn't waver, "Serenity, as much as I enjoy that fire in your eyes, I didn't come to anger you, nor capture you."

Serena blinks a couple of times, and drops her defense, "You didn't?"

"Far from it. Can't a gentleman talk to the woman he loves?"

"I..I guessso.." She pulls a chair for him.

Diamond places a kiss on her hand, and takes a seat in a chair adjacent to her.

Serena sits on her bed, "So, how did you get here?"

"Somehow, I escaped from purgatory.."

"How?"

"I could see you from this huge mirror in this darkened place. When I saw that you were in such need and pain, and that I helpless to comfort you, kept bashing my head into the glass, and I was able to break out.."

She was speechless. She looked into his eyes. His eyes were lighter than their last encounter. Gone was the lust, the iciness of control, but _love. _The eyes were a warm blue. Safe..Just looking into them felt as if his broad arms were wrapped around her from behind, and wouldn't ever let go.

She quickly looked up at his forehead. It made her think back when his eyes could literally hypnotize. She had to make sure that she wasn't falling into one of his spells.

"Something wrong, Serenity?" He asks with concern.

She shakes her head. "So, you were by yourself? You didn't see Sapphire, Emerald, or Rubeus?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know what happened to them. After telling you that I loved you, I woke up drifting in this darkened place. At first, it was very hard to breathe, my mind was floating, and my body felt as if it weighed tons. It was almost like, I was in the heart of a black hole…but my body wasn't shredded, if that makes since to you…"

Serena was confused. Astronomy wasn't her thing. _Wish Ami was here to translate.._

Diamond laughs, "You don't understand, do you, dear Serenity?"

Serena blushes in embarrassment.

"Their's no need to be ashamed, my dear. In due time, I'll explain it, to where you can comprehend it. For now, I want to drink in your presence.."

"But what of my parents? What they see you?"

"Only _you_ can see me. I still have a little power left.."

"You still have some of your dark crystal powers?"

"I don't think they're from the dark crystal. When my family and I lived on Nemesis for awhile, we started developing powers outside of the dark crystal Powers that we could harness without use of the crystal."

"Like?"

"Invisibility for once. We used it a lot when we tried to gather information from our enemies. I would've used it more if I was alive, but the dark crystal tended to warp my mind, and I forgot a lot of those strengths. I also can withstand pain unlike normal humans."

"I'm glad though, that you forgot those strengths when you were corrupted.."

"I am too..As much as I desired you then, I didn't want to take you unwillingly. I would've, if their was no other way, but know that I wanted more than anything, for you to love me…I want that now..:"

"Diamond….I…I'm not ready for another relationship yet.."

"I understand. I know about what he did to you…I assure you, Serenity, I'm a changed man. I'll be with you always, standing by your side. I'll be your white knight, Serenity. I'll be your angel.."

Her lips softly quiver.

His fingers reach to touch her lips, "Shhh, be still.." He says nearly a whisper.

"I feel like I have no control over my life anymore.."

"It's fortunate I came.."

"Yes.."

"Let me help you to pick up the shards of your life. Let me help you put them back together.."

"Yes…"


	5. Gonna get it next time!

Gonna get it next time!

(The song, "Gonna get it next time!" from The Tubes inspired me. This fic is dedicated to Miss Kisshu Ichigo. Thanks for the kind words.)

"_Let me help you to pick up the shards of your life. Let me help you put them back together.."_

"_Yes…"_

Diamond leans in for a passionate kiss. Serena gets closer. Their lips are only millimeters away.

"SERENA?"

Both Diamond and Serena's eyes open to the sound of the new voice. Serena realizes that it's her mother.

With the mood gone, Serena hops up from her chair and slightly opens her door, "Yeah, mom?"

"Are you done with your homework, yet?" She says looking up at the stairs with her hands on her hips.

"Um…." She looks over at Diamond then back down to the voice. "Not quite…"

"Until that homework is done and checked by me, young lady, you can expect no dessert tonight."

"Yeah, Serena! No apple pie for you!" Sammy says laughing.

"Sammy, don't pester your sister!" Serena's mother says wagging her finger at Sammy.

"Sorry, mom.."

"Mom, please save me a slice!"

"Until I see homework…"

"Okay, I'll get to work!"

She shuts the door. "Hmph!"

"I'm surprised she can order you around like that. Doesn't the soldier of love of justice deserve a piece of apple pie?" Diamond says slightly teasing.

"You're not helping." Serena says sticking her tongue out.

"But really, what's exactly keeping you away from dessert, Serenity?"

"The true weakness of Sailor Moon, algebra."

Diamond couldn't help but chuckle, "If only I had known! Perhaps I would've won with a few expressions."

Serena's eyes narrow. Her arms fold in a huff. "Not funny.."

His grin widens, "You look so cute that way. Your face all scrunched."

Serena throws a book at him. Diamond misses it by miles.

"Looks like you need to work on your projection skills too."

Serena's eyes start to water.

"This isn't funny! Not only will I not get apple pie, but I have a test coming up on this and I don't know it, and you want to tease and make fun of me!" She cries out at him.

Diamond's smile disappears as soon as he sees her crying. He gets up to hug her.

"Serenity, dear..I didn't mean to make you unhappy. How about I help you?" He pets her head in a reassuring manner.

Serena looks up at him, "You will?"

Diamond smiles down at her and nods.

Serena sighs with relief.

"So, where is your homework?" Diamond asks.

"I threw it at you." Serena says pointing to a book that rests in a corner with its pages fanned out.

He laughs. He looks to the book and makes a "Come here" motion. The book floats towards him. "Now, show me what page you are on."

Serena flips through the book to the right page. "Right here, slope intercept form."

"Alright Serenity. I require about five minutes to read this. When I'm done, I'll explain it to you."

"Okay!" Serena says excited. She could practically smell that slice of pie.

He shakes his head with a smile and begins reading.

She decides to spend the time reading comics. She tries not to laugh so Diamond can read in peace.

Diamond finishes it quicker than he thought. He admires Serena reading her comic. By now, she's dreaming about being in the comic as Sailor Moon. He can't help but admire her curves. One would think that it would be of lust, which would've been right years ago, but not now.

Serena flips a page and reads it. She laughs a little bit. She looks over at Diamond who immediately turns back to the book. He didn't want to be caught ogling her. Serena thought that he was looking at her. She just shrugs and looks back to the comic.

Diamond peeks out from the book to look at her again. He looks at her eyes. The very thing that drew him. He longs to stare at them for an eternity. He feels his mind slipping away as the eyes beckon to him. His body isn't in his control anymore.

He gets up, walking slowly towards her. He feels like he's running at fast speeds. Images of his obsession with her surround him as he makes his way towards his affection.

_She's right here.._

_No sailor scouts to help her…_

_Just take her away.._

_No one will ever know.._

Diamond stops in his tracks. His face frozen in horror.

_What just happened? _He holds his head and returns to his chair. He hasn't felt such emotions since he captured her. _But why? Why are they starting up all over again? I don't have the dark crystal anymore. What caused me to lose control for only a few seconds?_

"Diamond, are you alright?"

His eyes open when he hears her voice. He looks up.

Serena could tell that something was wrong, "Are you alright?"

Diamond mentally gulps. _I can't tell her. She'll be afraid of me again. I can't risk losing her once more. _ "Serenity, I.."

"I bet you can't do algebra either, can you? I'm telling you, it's like an alien language!"

"No, Serenity. I'm alright. I understand this perfectly. Shall we get started?"

"You sure? You look so pale." She says concerned.

It gladdens him how she cares for his health.

Diamond smiles and nods, "Lets. You can't let anyone get your apple pie, right?"

"Right! Wait..would you like a slice, Diamond?"

"Hmm, I admit that I've never tasted such a dish. Is it any good?"

"You've never tasted it? Then buddy, you're missing out!"

He chuckles. He never thought in his life that he'd have a decent conversation with his obsession; Neo Queen Serenity or as he always likes to call her, Serenity.

Diamond pats a part of the bed next to him. He looks at her with a smile.

Serena walks towards the bed and sits down.

He begins showing her the formula for slope intercept and how to use it for graphing and to solve algebraic expressions. It takes a little while, but Serena finally gets what to do.

"And that's about it."

"Wow, you've cracked the code!"

Diamond laughs. "Not so hard, is it?"

She laughs to, "I guess not. Won't Miss H. be surprised?"

"You'll have to show me your test when you're done."

"You bet."

Serena takes her book and work and gets up.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to eat and get our dessert. I also want to rub this all in my family's face."

"Have fun."

With a smile and nod, Serena shuts her door.


End file.
